


Entwined

by sashton5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Bottom Harry, Captain Louis Tomlinson, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Dysphoria, Explicit Language, F/M, Genderfluid Harry, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pirate AU, Pirate Louis, Pirates, Public Sex, Pugs, Self Harm, Spanking Kink, Top Louis, Transgender Characters, a LOT of fluff guys, exotic animals as pets, transphobic langauge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton5/pseuds/sashton5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stared down at the freshly inked rope tattoo on his wrist, admiring the infinity shape it was loosely tied in, the ends of the rope completely disconnected. </p><p>“You know, our tattoos look like they go together. S’kinda weird,” Harry said with a small smile, gesturing towards his ship tattoo and the older boy’s compass, following the fresh anchor and rope. </p><p>Louis followed Harry’s eyes and chewed his lip, feeling like something like this could never be entirely coincidental. “Yeah… Really weird,” he simply whispered. “Really, really weird.” </p><p>or</p><p>[au where Harry accidentally ends up as a worker on Louis’ ship but ends up working his way into Louis’ heart]</p><p>OR</p><p>[au where Harry is actually, honestly a worker on Louis ship, but Louis really really likes Harry, like a lot. And things happen. Love happens. It all just kind of... happens]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo. So to give you the complete run down of this fic before we even get into it...
> 
> This will be long. Like, really long. Not 800 chapters long, but it will pretty much be long, but you will enjoy it. Hopefully?  
> The good side of this being long is that each update will come in two's. So two chapters will be updated by me and my co-author! We don't really have a n updating schedule, but just know when there's an update there will be two chapters at a time. So holla! 
> 
> It's all just a sweet prolong journey for Harry and Louis and it has a number of events in the plot. This is just basically a story of their lives together and their adventures they endure and I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as we did writing it. 
> 
> These are their stories. 
> 
> Warning though, there will be a bit of violence in the beginning, so look out for that. Otherwise; enjoy! :)

Salt. That was the first thing Louis smelled every morning when he woke up in his quarters. It was that specific scent he’d never forget long after he was too weak to work or even care. Salt and the sound of Zayn shouting out orders to the crew. It was a routine that would never grow old and would never cease as long as Louis was captain and set the order of things to be that way. What was funny was that if someone had asked him four years ago if he pictured himself in this position, he would have cowered in the corner in fear and hope it wouldn’t ever happen. That someone would be worthier than him and take the position and run with it somehow, but that wasn’t how it worked on The Mystabel or any ship that mattered. 

Pirate life nearly ran and built itself into a monarchy if anyone wanted to use something to compare it to. Most of the crew members were descendents of past crew members on the same ship and it made things easier. It worked. The hard work that was put into building up such a strong and memorable ship like The Mystabel wouldn’t be handed to people who didn’t understand the true value and Louis understood all of this. He did. It didn’t change the fact that it had still scared him to pieces. 

While his father, Louis Tomlinson the eighth, ninth, (who could honestly keep count) or so, ran the ship and was the most brutal captain and pirate of his time, Louis was the lowly ship repairer who was content with just that. It gave him enough leverage to hide away and do his job, but also kept him noticed by most of the crew because he was the son of someone important. It was the perfect place to be. Once his father was killed in a battle against their known rivals from The Cassidy, it was obvious Louis would have to take the reigns. His father would have probably risen from the dead and threaten him every second if he didn’t. He’d done it plenty of times while he was alive. 

But salt. Salt was what Louis smelled on the day he’d woken up as the new captain of The Mystabel and it was the same scent he smelled today. When he woke up to the day he’d been waiting for for four years. His revenge on The Cassidy for his father and to completely knock them off of the radar for good for one specific, obvious reason: treasure. The supposed Tomlinson treasure. Now, he wasn’t exactly sure if their motive was to take the treasure, but it would be killing two birds with one stone and all of that if it were the case. The main thing was to eliminate the entire ship and its crew completely. As much of a terrible relationship Louis had with his father, it seemed like this was something he would want to happen and as long as the crew that was still ever so loyal to him were around, it would have to be Louis’ job to make it happen. 

“What do you see Zayn?” Louis asked as he leaned against the balcony of the ship. His sword and pistol were attached to his hips and his face showed no nonsense. He glanced over towards his co-captain who pulled the spyglass away from his eyes and slid it back down until it was nearly less than half its original size. 

“See nothin’ captain. Are you sure they’re coming from the North? Is that what Aiden said?”

Louis nodded immediately, chewing on the corner of his lip as he watched the crew on deck moving around and doing their usual work though now they looked a bit different with swords and guns readily attached to every single member’s waist. They were prepared. “I’m positive Zayn. That’s what he said and that’s the general direction where their ship should be coming from if they were setting sail from Ireland this season.” 

Zayn snorted, causing Louis to raise an eyebrow and lean over onto the railing of the balcony to get a better look at the boy. He was older, but Louis had more authority and he would never tolerate being disrespected. “What’s so funny, Malik?” 

Zayn shook his head with a smirk. “Nothin’ captain,” he simply said as he stretched his spyglass out again and looked back onto the north side of the sea. “There’s nothing coming from the North and you know how much of a softie Aiden is. He shouldn’t even be right under me in ranking anyways,” he went on. “Can’t even handle the job…” 

“I suggest you hold your tongue and leave the appropriate rankings up to me. Aiden runs the ship for a reason and is a great navigator,” Louis muttered before stepping away with a shake of the head. Zayn was complicated. They were mates but could only spend time around each other for so long. It was as if they were polar opposites that could never find some form of agreement along the way and yet they still had each other’s back. 

“Alright everyone! Listen up,” Louis shouted before whistling in between his fingers to get the crew’s attention. “We’re going to be approaching The Cassidy any minute now and you all need to be ready. There ain’t no time for any stragglers or weaklings during this battle. If I manage to see any of ya hiding out or attempting to hide, your ass will be walking the plank in the middle of the Atlantic and swimming with the fishes and sharks. We may even slice off your arms and legs and have you sink like the useless twat you are. Now do I have any objections?” He shouted, glaring at everyone to keep his strong face. He had to be the youngest captain in his family’s history and being this way was the easiest way to gain respect. There was no room for nice. 

The deck was silent for a few moments before he continued. “Alright! Then let’s show these fuckers who really owns the Seven Seas!” He shouted, causing the crew of mostly burly men and young grungy men of all shapes and sizes and ages to shout immensely, jabbing their swords and pistols into the air. 

The celebration was cut short when the sound of a pistol from the far West side was heard. Louis’ eyes slightly widened and he glanced over at Zayn immediately who was on the balcony of the deck, smirking as if he was quite pleased with himself. “Shit. Shit, they’re coming from the west. Open the cannon doors on the left of the ship! Be ready to invade from the left!” He shouted to no one in particular but he knew they were listening. They always were. 

“Dammit Aiden you said they were coming from the North!” Louis growled, as said man came stumbling from the room where the wheel and controls of the ship were, sword in hand. 

“My apologies captain. I am so sorry! I thought--.”

“Save it. There's no time. I see their sails now,” Louis muttered, yanking his sword from his hip as the red sails came into view first and then the ship itself following suit. It was equal in size to The Mysabel, if not a bit larger. It didn’t mean anything. The Mystabel never loses a battle no matter how large in size the enemy ship’s appeared to be. They were always better. 

“Be ready to go straight for their ship controls. I want you to destroy everything in that room. The wheel, controls, everything. Make it so there is no possible way they can fix it. If they manage to even have a single survivor left,” Louis spat as he stood his ground and watched the ship sail closer and closer. 

The front cannons of The Cassidy began to open and Louis ran over to Ingram, the head of the cannon work who was already making his way towards the stairs to descend with the others. “Aim! Aim now! They’re aiming at us. Do not let them shoot first!” He hissed before shoving the man to give him a little “boost” down the stairs. He pretended to not see him trip down along the way. 

This was it. This was the battle Louis had been so desperate to fight. This would be the only type of vengeance that would help him sleep at night. Help him get his father to stop invading his dreams with multiple signs about this being the only way he could rest in peace. This was the moment he’d been preparing for for the last four years. He was ready. 

“Ready!” Louis shouted.

“Ready!” Ingram shouted right after. 

“Aim!”

“Aim!” 

“Fire!”

“Fire!” 

Soon enough big clouds of smoke began to arise from the bottom of the ship and two cannons began to shoot at The Cassidy that was close enough to see the sneers of its own crew and the dirty faces. One of the two cannonballs managed to graze the side of the ship while the other sunk into the water without barely coming into contact with the hip. Louis had to grit his teeth in order to keep calm and not lose focus from attacking and not yelling at whoever did a shitty job at aiming. 

He glanced over at Aiden as soon as planks began to slam down on their ship as well as The Cassidy, the ship integration beginning. “Go!” 

And on cue Aiden along with other Mystabel members began to run over on their planks across towards the Cassidy and the true battle had begun. 

Louis was a damn good fighter. It wasn’t something he was modest about either. Ever since he was younger he’d had a bit of his father in him. Of course he hadn’t been born ready to kill, but as soon as his father nearly thrusted him into the pirate’s life, he didn’t take long to adjust. It didn’t take much for him to learn how to swing a sword and probably pierce the skin of another victim and jab in the exact spot that will leave them choking on their own blood. None of this was hard. What was hard was seeing the women on the ships he’d been accustomed to invading, and trying not to lose focus of what was important which was taking over the enemy’s possessions. 

Whenever he did manage to see women on the ship attempting to run away or hide, he’d always pretend to never see them, simply because he could never see himself responsible for killing women on these ships. Usually their presence on the ships were involuntary. They didn’t choose to be here, much like some of the crew, but this was different. Most of the women on any ship were treated like slaves and dogs and Louis just couldn’t stand to be the one to treat them like they were even less than that by slicing their necks or cutting off their arms or both which he had done to a man previously. 

He wasn’t sure how his thoughts managed to allow him to get this carried away, but they did because moments later he was immediately ducking form a sharp sword that was so close to slicing off his own head off of his shoulders. He smirked and spun around quickly, eying the larger man who resembled an angry gorilla. His eyes were fierce and his nostrils were flaring angrily at Louis. “Now, now big guy. Let’s just hug it out. yeah? I’m sure you’d rather hug it out than get so violent, eh?” Louis asked with a hum as he cocked his head to the side. The Gorilla Man’s eyebrows knitted together angrily, a loud growl leaving his mouth. “Okay, okay big guy. Look, I’m trying to be nice here, yeah? I could kill you in ten seconds. I’m just tryin’ to cut ya some slack fella.” 

The Gorilla Man managed to let out a loud bark of a laugh. “Ye nothin but a little twat Tomluhson. Yer father and yer father’s father were all dumb lil cunts and its about time you Tomluhson's be terminated.” 

Louis snorted and rolled his eyes, fingers hovering over the handle of his sword. He was more than ready to slice this guy’s lips off his face while he was talking if that were possible, but he found his mindless chatter quite entertaining as well. “Nice to know that you know how to use the word terminated correctly, mate. Now look, there’s a battle and all going on around us. I suggest we cut to the chase,” he said and seconds later he was whipping out his sword from his hips and nearly lunging at the man in front of him. 

Gorilla Man made the motion to go straight for Louis’ feet, thinking that tripping the short captain would be his best bet, but Louis was three steps ahead of the man. The smallest of the two already leaped up over the man’s size 32 boot and swiped his blade across his jaw, seeing a clean cut stretch across his face and blood start to pour down. Obviously a little kiss of the blade to his face wasn’t going to be enough to knock this guy out, but it was enough to get him to slightly stumble back, stunned. Before the man could even analyze what had just happened, Louis completely lunged at him, feeling his blade sear through the thin and tattered vest that was the man’s only source of protection for his torso. He could feel the blade itself jab at the fleshiest part of the man’s side, and right on cue, a loud groan left his large lips that were surrounded by a scraggly mustache and beard. 

“Jackpot,” Louis muttered with a smirk on his face as he twisted the sword deeper into the man’s side, his leg immediately coming up to kick him forcefully in the stomach. The guy not only resembled a gorilla in the face, but his actual body felt hard and solid like he probably spent most of his days working out and eating nails for breakfast. It nearly caught Louis off guard because he hadn’t been expecting the man to still have the power to stay upright while his sword was practically twisting and grazing the inside of stomach. It caused his ankle to slightly buckle at the unsuspected force, but fortunately it was a hard enough to get the man to stumble back slightly and just enough to hit the balcony of the second level of the deck. He was cornered and Louis’ sword was still deep in the man’s stomach. 

The smaller of the two smirked and pressed his body against the large man, sword ever so slowly moving horizontally across the man’s stomach. From the corner of his eye he could see the captain’s badge tucked underneath the man’s thick beard, the pin sitting proudly against his tattered vest. This was even better. Louis moved his sword sharply across the man’s stomach, feeling a thick liquid rolling onto his clenched fist. The man -- or who Louis could now refer to as Captain, looked up at the boy with nothing but mercy in his eyes that he attempted to mask with anger as he tried to choke out a few words. “Y-You Tom-Tomluhsons th-think you own everything. Th-That you can just t-take what y-you want and s-suffer no consequence-ces. If I c-can’t kill you, I hope someone else will. I h-hope you and everyone y-you love dies,” he hissed, blood flying out of his mouth when he put an emphasis on his last word. 

Louis stared at the man blankly as his blade was held in place, so close to slicing the man’s stomach open and spilling his guts right onto the deck. He cocked his head to the side, nothing but an amused look replacing the previous stare. “Tell my father I hope I made him happy, seeing as you’ll be joining him in hell,” he said before ripping his sword across the Captain’s stomach cleanly, it opening up completely like a surgical precision. Louis watched the man’s face go through a number of different expressions as he watched his own insides spill onto the wooden floors before his own eyes rolled back until only the whites were visible and his large body sunk onto the floor. 

Louis could only celebrate his little victory for a few seconds before he felt a pair of hands grab him and spin him around sharply. He was so close to punching whoever it was square in the face with his bloody fist before he noticed it was Aiden. “What?!” He shouted, obviously annoyed. He hated when anyone snuck up on him from behind. His backside was obviously his weakest side and anyone could attack and successfully kill him if he wasn’t quick enough to turn away. Everyone knew that. And everyone knew not to be a dumbass and even touch him from behind. 

Aiden gave Louis an apologetic look before gesturing towards The Cassidy. “Most of the men we’ve been fighting are either dead or jumped ship, meaning they’re going to die either by never finding land or another ship, or get eaten by a shark or sea creature of some sort. Captain, I honestly think we’ve won,” Aiden said, eyes large as he looked over at Louis. Before he could speak, Aiden was talking once again. “But, like, there were two survivors who were willing to surrender completely. They weren’t actually looking for a fight sir. One man and a… a woman,” he said, already shrinking back when he noticed the scowl on Louis’ face. 

“Don’t give me much time to celebrate a victory do you, mate?” Louis laughed humorlessly as he kicked the lifeless body of the large man over to reveal him to Aiden whose eyes were wide again and he looked like he was going to be sick. Maybe Zayn had been right about him being a softie… “Look, I don’t know why you’re telling me this. We don’t need anymore recruits and we are definitely not taking a woman on the ship. You know how I feel about that. You know the hassle we had with your very pregnant girlfriend you snuck on this ship months ago knowing that it would be hard for her to stay here. I don’t want any fucking repeats of that Aiden. And news flash, this is a ship filled with over 100 men. 100 greedy, disgusting men. It won’t be long until--.”

“I get it! I get it, okay?” The boy shakily interrupted, his face practically green from trying not to puke over the dead body beneath them. He then realized what he’d done and gave Louis another apologetic look. What was this, the third one today? “I-I’m sorry Captain, but I do get it. It’s just… She honestly looked scared out of her mind. What else was I supposed to do? Leave her to die?!” 

Louis gave Aiden a long look. 

“No. You’re out of your mind. Look, I’m sorry Captain. I know you have a ship to run that’s full over “100 greedy, disgusting men” but sometimes you have to have a heart. Don’t… Don’t be like your father. You’re better than that,” he then whispered, his eyes staring right into Louis’ blue ones that seemed to slowly soften at his words.

Louis looked back up at Aiden as he chewed his lip actually anxiously. No one, not even Zayn could ever make him feel weak just by some measly words. Words meant nothing to Louis, but in that moment, he felt like the shittiest person to ever walk the planet. Worse than his own father. 

He kept quiet for a few moments, eyes moving from Aiden’s and back down to the dead man and his guts and back up at Aiden. Before he could sum up anything to even say to the boy’s words, Aiden’s eyes were wide once more and his mouth was agape. “Man overboard! Is he one of ours?” He shouted, rushing over towards the side balcony of the upper deck. 

Louis blinked quickly and spun around, following Aiden who was now hopping down the stairs and pushing past the crew members who were dumping their kills overboard and down to watch the vicious sea creatures tear them apart, laughing proudly. Louis was still in quite a daze from Aiden’s words, but he managed to mumble to someone about a dead guy cuddling with his insides on the upper deck that needed to be tossed over. He watched Aiden -- good, kind Aiden pull one of their rope ladders from down where it was piled up on the side and tossed it over. 

“Aiden, how do you know he’s not one of our kills? He could be dead already!” Louis shouted, watching as Aiden climbed down further and further into the water, completely ignoring Louis’ words and Louis decided that Aiden was honestly the only person on this ship he’d let get away with acting like this towards him. Louis watched silently as Aiden finally dropped into the water and swam over towards the body that was facedown, a mass of curly brown locks being the initial thing that caught his attention. “He could be diseased Aiden! He could be carrying a number of lethal bombs up his ass and you wouldn’t know! He could be their bomb and if you touch him he’ll explode and kill us all!” Louis went on, walking closer towards the balcony of the ship just to yell at Aiden even more. “He could be a secret spy that was on The Cassidy spying on them for another ship and now that he’s on our ship he could spy on us. See you don’t know these kinds of things Aiden!” He watched Aiden touch the boy who was still floating, but was slowly beginning to sink lower into the water. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Aiden muttered under his breath, immediately flipping the boy over. 

“He could be--.” Louis immediately stopped when the boy was flipped over and all he could see was the pale, but beautiful face that belonged to the possibly lifeless body. His lips slightly parted as he subconsciously leaned over the balcony to get a better look at the boy in Aiden’s arms, whatever going on on the ship completely unimportant for once. He had never seen any boy look so precious and innocent in his life, but that could also be because he was never really surrounded by boys growing up, only hairy and dirty older men, but that was besides the point. He was sure that even if he had grown up surrounded by boys his own age, he would’ve never come across someone as beautiful as him. 

He hadn’t realized he’d been standing practically on his toes at this point to lean even further across the balcony to get a better look until he felt another pair of hands clap him on the shoulder and he jumped, nearly flinging himself overboard. He spun around sharply after regaining his balance, ready to stab whoever it was behind him. “How many times do I have to tell you fucking idiots to not--.”

“Captain, we really need you to assign roles to these two before I just kill them right here and now,” Zayn said, thumb jutting out behind him towards the woman and man Aiden had probably been talking about. Louis stared at the woman who looked like she was about to cry or pass out any second and over towards the guy who looked like he was ready to pounce on anyone who spoke to him. 

Louis sighed heavily and ran a hand across his forehead. “Look, we’ll do this in the evening. Just put them in a holding chamber for now, yeah? We need to get this deck cleaned up first. I honestly don’t want to come across decomposing flesh tomorrow morning,” he muttered as he watched the crew begin to shuffle around deck, the sound of a few grunts causing him to spin around sharply back towards where he’d been before. His eyes widened immediately when he noticed a few crew members help Aiden and the boy from overboard back on deck. 

Aiden shook his head and rushed over to Louis quickly who already had an inkling of what he was about to tell him, considering the fact that he was already gazing right as the deep red splotch across his off white button up the boy was wearing. “Captain, I checked his pulse before I brought him back up, and it’s very, very weak, but he’s alive! He has a stab wound right in the middle of his ribs, but it’s extremely close to his heart. Whoever stabbed him did it in the awkwardest way. It’s like, whatever they used wasn’t an actual blade. They stabbed him with something that wasn’t even sharp. It was like they forced it into his chest--.”

Louis cringed and nodded quickly. “Okay, okay. Thanks for that description, but what do you want me to do about it Aiden? All I can suggest if you really think he’s able to survive whatever happened is to put him in the intensive care unit and a part of me feels like no one is going to help him considering that he’s from the other ship,” he murmured, eyes trailing down the boy’s body and back up to his face.

Aiden gave Louis a helpless look, and honestly if it wasn’t for how impossibly intrigued he was by the boy, he honestly wouldn’t have gave the boy’s look a second thought. “Take him there,” he ordered the men who were carrying the unconscious boy. “Tell them to do whatever they can to save him. Captain’s orders.” He nodded towards the two men who give each other confused looks before nodding obediently back towards their Captain and began to walk down the stairs behind him where the unit was located, Aiden following right on their trails. 

Zayn walked up beside Louis and sat his hand on his shoulder, sighing heavily. “I hope you made a good decision Tomlinson.”

Louis watched as the four disappeared behind the door with the faded red cross right in the middle. “Don’t worry Malik. If anything I’m sure these recruits will be wondering if they made the right decision surrendering to us,” he snorted, and it was partly true for the other two, but it couldn’t really apply to the unconscious boy that he was secretly hoping would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Yes? No?  
> Leave a comment below! And kudos would be nice as well... 
> 
> hit us up on tumblr at fuckedinfrisco
> 
> and princess-harry-tomlinson


	2. chapter two

Salt. Salt was what Harry smelled every morning, every night, and every moment in between. He would find salt in his shoes, in his clothes, hair, mouth, eyes. But most of all in his nose. He hated the stuff. Sometimes he wished that his mother had never brought him to this ship for work. He had only been five years old, but from the beginning he understood that they would always have a hard life here. 

When he and his family first arrived on the ship, he was the only boy. And even then that wasn’t good enough because he was too young. His sister had been kept below deck, as one of the women meant to...satisfy the crew. His mother kept him hidden in their quarters inside a rucksack for the first few years of his life, but he understood why when he was discovered. He had to become a ship repairer. 

It was hard, unrewarding work. No one respected a ship repairer. He had to keep the ship up and running at all times, no matter the weather conditions or anyone’s orders aside from the Captain’s. A remarkable feat, considering he was one of maybe three. They needed at least that many, probably more for a ship this size. But no one wanted the reputation of having more than five on one ship. Despite the practicality of such a decision. But what was practicality to a pirate? 

As tough as being in such a low position was, it would always be better than being a woman on the sea. He knew that from his own sister. Women were even more degraded and put down on the sea than on the land. Their only jobs were to serve as cooks or whores, and if the ship ever docked and a man brought a woman back, more often than not she would leave drunk, drugged, or pregnant. Sometimes a combination of all three, and sometimes not even from the man that had taken her in. 

Salt would be what these women would grow to fear. The salt in their shoes, in their clothes, hair, mouth, eyes. The smell. Every form of salt would haunt these women forever. 

Harry was thinking about all of this as he worked on one of the woodstoves in the kitchens, trying to make it ignite again so they could all have dinner. He didn’t know that a mysterious, mighty ship named The Mystabel was after his own, The Cassidy. He had no idea of the wrath that was headed their way. Everyone had heard of the dread Captain Tomlinson, but in time Harry would come to understand exactly who he was. 

A loud call from above his head signalled the Captain was about to speak. Harry listened but did not move from his work. He was calling the crew to gather round, prepare their weapons. A battle would be taking place once they got close enough to the enemy ship. The raucous sounds of the crew made Harry sigh. 

The curly-haired boy was never called upon to join in battles. He knew how to use a sword, but he never got to practice. His job was below deck, to be on call and ready at all times. Just in case they were struck beneath the surface and the ship was in danger of sinking. Perhaps that was why he didn’t enjoy the thrill of battle as much as the other pirates. It was all even more work for him. 

He listened hard for the sounds of the cannons coming from the other side. It was a bit tough to hear them over the sounds of fighting and shouting overhead, their own cannons just a few rooms down. But it had become a practiced art for Harry, a routine. As simple as using a hammer.

He sprang into action when there was a sudden gush of water from the far side. Luckily the weapon hadn’t managed to completely come through, merely graze them. He got straight into his work, doing everything he had been trained for while overhead, he could hear the crew of the Mystabel begin to invade. The patch wouldn’t hold over time, but it was enough to wait the battle out.

He blocked out all other noises, listening only for the sound of the cannon and any telltale sounds of the wood splintering. He had to ignore the sounds above completely. That was his job. This is what he had to do to keep those above him alive. Despite how much they hated him. He hadn’t done anything to make them hate him. All he did was follow his mother, it wasn’t his fault he was too young to be of use to anyone. He’d thought that being on a ship was stupid anyway, when he was five. Why would anyone want to be somewhere that made them sick and caused them to treat people with such disrespect and hurt innocent women for no good damn reas-

Boom! 

The sudden shattering of wood snapped him from his angry thoughts. Harry knew immediately that this damage was beyond his skill. Beyond anyone’s, probably. It was too low, and the water was gushing in too fast. All he could do at this point was gather up his tools and attempt to push things in front of the wound, attempt to buy his shipmates some time. This was not his first battle, and he knew that two minutes could save twenty lives. 

“Abandon ship!” Harry shouted as loud as he could. “The ship is down, the ship is down, abandon ship!” The others started to echo the warning. He used what tools he could to help his crewmates shake off their enemies, but already they were starting to retreat. Many of the crew of the Cassidy were diving into the sea. Drowning was a pirate’s only worthy suicide. All the rest of the vast amount of options were considered cowardly. And still others were trying to get aboard the Mystabel. Obviously thinking that if they could at least take down as many lives as they could get their hands on, their own deaths would be for the greater good. 

Harry continued to use his tools as his very own weapons, until finally all he had was his last good hammer. He scoured the ship for someone else, someone he could help. Finally, the opportunity presented itself in the form of a woman’s scream. 

She looked to be no more than his sister’s age. Maybe even less, cowering beneath a man that was so much bigger, so much more powerful than she could ever hope to be. The Mystabel crest on his sword, a disgusting look in his eyes. Not just lust for the kill. Lust for the flesh. 

In his mind, Harry flashed back to fourteen. Working on a loose board in the deck, watching the men come back in from the recent docking. One with a girl his age on his arm. She was laughing, a nervous kind that said ‘I don’t really think you’re funny I really just want you to leave me alone.’ Her arm wrapped around the pirate’s though she kept trying to pull away, saying something about not being allowed on. 

Later in the night. A scream. Harry was bolt upright and grabbing whatever was nearest to him before the rest of his sleepy mind could catch up with him. Bare feet pounding against wood, heart crashing again bone, hands smashing the door against the wall. The man between the girl’s thrashing legs, his belt on the ground. 

Harry discovered he had a wrench in his hand. While that would be nice, he was afraid it wouldn’t hurt him enough, only make him angry. So he picked up the man’s own belt and pounced on him from behind. A few moment’s struggle. Harry securing the belt around his neck and pulling. A thud, and they were toppling on the ground together, the grip of the belt getting tighter and tighter. But eventually Harry won, and the man was dead. He spat on him before he even got up. 

The girl hadn’t been raped, though that was clearly the disgusting scum’s intentions. She was extremely frightened and almost in tears as Harry reassured her that it was alright, he wasn’t going to hurt her. Instead he led her down the hall, back to his small and dingy quarters. He had kept her there for weeks, bringing in what bits of water and food he could ration from his own and whatever he could steal away from the kitchens. 

She survived, but barely. He had to keep her hidden the same way he once was. But she got out safely, and he made sure of that. He had to present himself as one of those nasty pirates, like he was the one that had brought her on board, had his way with her, and was now walking her off. But it meant that no one else touched her.

That was why Harry hated men like that. Thinking they could have whatever piece of meat they liked, whatever pretty little thing they wanted. Filthy, like animals, every one of them. Not even animals, they didn’t deserve that. Picture whatever you think is the lowest life form in the entire universe, and that was what Harry saw these men as.

So he did the only thing he thought as a worthy death for him. 

He lunged, bending down before the man could react and smashing his hammer solidly into his kneecap. An earsplitting scream and a crash told him the man was flat on his ass in the middle of the deck, a whirlwind of fights and water all around them. 

Harry heard a roaring in his ears as he stared down at the man, glaring as heatedly as he could muster. How dare he? How dare he look at this girl who was young enough to be his granddaughter like he wanted to eat her? How dare he act in such a disgusting way towards a woman who had certainly not chosen to be on a ship at all, much less be stared at by the disgusting likes of scum like him? He needed to pay. He needed to suffer.

He went to smash his hammer into the man’s other kneecap, his ribcage, his jaw, anywhere he could get that would cause enough pain to make him pay. 

Harry hadn’t been in many swordfights. And whether it was because of this lack of practice, the haze of red that was blocking his eyesight from the pure anger charging through him as though his veins were made of wire or a simple lack of judgement, it was his fault. 

It was his fault that the cold steel of a pirate’s blade was the next thing he felt on his skin. 

It was his fault that now his stomach and chest were beginning to cough up red. 

His last effort to hurt the man was to smash the hammer into his cervical vertebra, enough to, if not kill him, hurt like hell for however long he was alive. 

Harry stumbled backwards, hands clutching uselessly at the torn and bloodied fabric surrounding his nasty, nasty wounds. Luckily it didn’t touch his heart. But it was enough that if he wasn’t treated quickly and by someone skilled enough, he would die. 

He kept moving backwards, praying to find somewhere that he could rest and just attempt to breathe while he bled out. His death would be worth it because he had killed that bastard, he’d killed him or he damn sure hoped he had. 

Harry sucked in shallow breaths, in and out, in and out. Suddenly his knees buckled and he shouted out loud before falling down towards the water. 

A worthy death, in the eyes of a pirate better than he. 

But he wasn’t dead. He was still struggling for breath, crying out in pain every time the water washed over his face and his wounds. This was not a peaceful death, salt water and blood. Screw the idea of drowning. 

Harry would never be ashamed to admit that he begged for death in this moment, trying to hold his insides together, trying to keep endless amounts of salty liquid from sliding into the dirty crevices of his skin and burning him so deeply. 

The water was so cold. So, so cold. But still not cold enough to make the burning sensations in his entire torso cease. 

Harry didn’t know how long he waited out there. So many other bodies surrounded him, but already the dead were starting to sink. Sleeping with the fishes, indeed. 

Eventually, mercifully, the Cassidy was more or less submerged and Harry could faintly hear the sounds of his enemies celebrating their victory. He could hear them prepare the dumping of their kills. 

Harry wasn’t going to last long. Already his vision was beginning to tunnel, forcing him to focus on one point. The starry sky above him. The flames and waves that were devouring his ship. The ship and all it’s disgusting crew.

But if they were alive, and he shouted loud enough for them to hear, maybe he could be saved. Maybe they would keep him as a prisoner. This could be his chance to live again. Harry summoned all the strength he had left to shout that he was alive, he was alive, and he was surrendering. 

“I surrender!” He gasped out, trying so hard to scream above them. “I’m alive! I surrender! I’m alive! I surrender! I’m alive!” He shouted those words like his life depended on it. But eventually, there was too much pain and too much blood and he was filled with fatigue that felt too much like lead. He had tried to survive. Now all he could do was accept his fate. He felt his consciousness start to leave him, until finally he let his eyes slip closed. 

What he didn’t know was this was not the end. 

No, this was only the beginning.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello a new addition to our lovely long fic. hope you enjoy! :)

The crew spent the rest of the afternoon and the day after cleaning up the deck. It was covered in guts and blood and teeth and fingers and any other type of tiny body part that was quite easy to lose quickly during a battle. It was gruesome. Louis could remember the day after his first ever ship battle when he was eleven. It was the most traumatic thing he’d ever experienced and he could remember nearly tripping over an actual eyeball on the stairs leading to the galley and the young boy spent ages vomiting in the bathroom afterwards. 

Now, of course, he was used to it. He was used to the blood and guts and a part of him quite liked the idea of attacking people who rightfully deserved it. At sea there were no laws or rules. All they had to do was survive and Louis and his crew were experts at that. 

The blood and guts were so minor on his little Captain radar, he’d even managed to step in a pool of blood leading to his own quarters nonchalantly before slipping inside that first evening after the battle. His mind was more focused on the unconscious boy that was lying in the intensive care room right below him. He was so very beautiful and it just seemed like there was something about him that wasn’t quite right. Practically everyone on the Cassidy were oversized gruesome looking men that looked like they harassed women for a living and this boy looked completely innocent almost. Innocent and probably stupid enough to let some twat drive a dull weapon so deep into his body it practically killed him. 

Maybe Louis could scold him on that when he woke up. How stupid of a pirate he was to let that happen to him. If he ever woke up. 

It had been two days since they’d taken the boy in and Louis was starting to wonder if Aiden saving him was a good idea. They had plenty of other wounded shipmates that needed to be in there and if the boy wasn’t going to wake up, they were going to have to unfortunately move him to make room. Of course it was a bit awful to think that they couldn’t save a life that still possibly had potential, but Louis learned the worst thing you could ever do at sea was to get attached to something or someone within the ship. People came and went as much as one could breathe in and out everyday. It was the cold, hard truth. Luckily, his father had controlled a strong crew and the Mystabel didn’t lose many of its members frequently, but no one was perfect. 

So either way there were going to be wounded members that needed to be taken care of as well, and Louis was this close to just going downstairs and telling Aiden to either find a way to magically wake the boy up, or they would have to be a bit black hearted and let him go. Fortunately, there was a knock on his door and soon Aiden’s head poked through the crack before Louis could give him permission to even open the door. Typical Aiden. It wasn’t out of disrespect. He was honestly just a clueless pirate. 

“What’s the story on the kid?” Louis asked as he sat behind his desk, trying to redraw the crumpled old map of where the Tomlinson treasure could possibly be. It was quite hard since he had never really acquired the whole mapmaking skill and whatnot and no one else on the ship was skilled enough for it either.  
When he hadn’t gotten a response from the boy, Louis finally pulled his glasses off and looked up with a raised eyebrow. The boy had a large grin on his face and Louis had a feeling that this was a possible good sign. 

“The boy. He’s… He’s awake. He hasn’t spoken much, just kind of a groggy pained sound for the most part. He’s only asked for water, so we don’t really know his name or anything about him. After we cleaned his face, he kind of resembled a frog,” he went on, causing Louis to wrinkle his nose in confusion. He also completely ignored the leap in his tummy when Aiden said the boy was conscious and alive because no. No no. Just no. 

Louis decided to pay more attention to what Aiden was actually saying again now. 

“...But a cute frog though. Like he’s not ugly or anything. You saw him!” 

Louis snorted and stood up with a headshake. “Okay, okay relax. I want to see him now. Maybe he’ll be of good use to the ship when he fully recovers,” he went on, completely ignoring the tiny voice in his head taunting him and teasing him about how eager he also was to see the pretty face again, basically being his own little bully. 

Aiden grinned and nodded quickly. “Good idea!” 

Louis couldn’t help the fond look that began to spread across his face at the boy’s eagerness. He was kind of like the mysterious boy in the intensive care room. He didn’t look like he belonged on this ship. He was so lighthearted and kind and he actually cared about the wellbeing of others instead of just himself. It wasn’t common on this ship, that was for sure. 

Louis followed Aiden out onto the upper deck of the ship again, soon trotting down the stairs past crew members who were doing their usual jobs after the entire deck had been cleaned up. The other two prisoners they’d captured still hadn’t been assigned to their new jobs on the ship yet, but Louis was going to change that today if the boy was going to be ready enough to get back into working as well. He wanted to assign all of their roles at once in front of the entire crew so everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing and could put them in place if they ever stepped out of line. 

Soon enough they were in front of the intensive care room again with the faded red cross on the door. Aiden pushed it open eagerly and once they stepped inside, Louis’ eyes immediately landed on the boy who was lying on the cot right beside one of the walls. He was completely shirtless except for the bandages wrapped around his body covering his actual chest and nipples and a bit of his ribs, probably adding pressure on his wound. His face looked even more pale than before, but he looked more… alive. He was alive. He was breathing. He was looking right at them now. Holy shit. 

Louis’ eyes immediately tore away from the green ones that were staring deep into his soul and he turned to look at Aiden, clearing his throat. Aiden gave Louis a confused look as if he was saying You’re the Captain! You say something! And okay, maybe he was right. It was sort of his job and all. 

Louis cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head underneath his captain’s hat, taking a single step towards the boy. He could feel a number of eyes from his other wounded members in the room on him, and he knew he needed to toughen up and stop acting like the kid was going to attack him or something. He was just so, so pretty and Christ, he didn’t know what to even say first. He blinked rapidly and finally cleared his throat for the second time. 

“How’re you feeling kid?” He finally asked, leaning against the post across from the boy’s cot.

“Alright, sir,” the boy had replied, and honestly he was not expecting the voice to be that deep, though it did sort of match his look which was hard to explain on its own, but it just somehow worked. The slow talking and the deep drawl. He didn’t look like he was a fast frantic talker like Aiden. 

Louis finally managed to slip out of his intense thoughts again when he felt Aiden nudge him. Right. His job. “Good to hear, seeing as though you are now one of our newest ah, additions to the ship. You’re either going to have to make good use of yourself here or swim with the fishes,” he went on, a single eyebrow slightly raising. “Only two other members of your old ship are here and alive and well. They have not been assigned jobs yet, but will be along with you later on.” 

Aiden chewed the corner of his lip, trying not to butt in at the Captain’s harsh tone, but of course that didn’t go as planned. 

“What’s your name?” He blurted out, interrupting the Captain. Louis turned to give Aiden a look, but he kept quiet, also wanting to know the name of the boy. He didn’t forget to give Aiden a warning glare though, hoping to put him back in his place. He didn’t want the boy to get too comfortable with how relaxed Louis was with him. 

“Harry, sir,” the boy replied with a cough, and Louis slightly nodded. He was about to continue on until he the boy was up into a fit of coughs into the crook of his arm, causing Louis’ eyebrow to knit together. Sick was not good. If the boy was sick this would honestly be a problem. He’d have to be quarantined and well, just like any other member who took too long to heal when they were wounded, if they were sick for very long they’d have to be moved. Before Louis could open his mouth to say anything more, the boy spoke again. “Harry Styles.” 

Louis slowly nodded, eyebrow still quirked as he studied the boy before glancing back over towards Aiden. 

“Do you feel sick, mate?” Aiden calmly asked, already walking over towards the boy and putting his hand on the boy’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish. I’m thinking he just needs to rest more Captain. There’s no worries,” he continued on quickly before Harry could say anything in protest on whether he truly was sick or not. He knew the Captain and he knew illnesses never went well on the ship. The conditions were never good enough to survive many illnesses besides the normal common cold, but at sea it was rarely just that. It was always the common cold that turned into pneumonia or strep or flu or anything that could possibly lead to someone dying. 

Louis rubbed his stubbly jaw impatiently, feeling slightly annoyed at this point. “Well, alright then. Is he going to be walking and useful by tomorrow morning or not?” He asked harshly, and he really didn’t mean for it to come out that way, but honestly if they kept a prisoner just lounging around in the first aid room, the rest of the crew would turn to Louis for questions and he really couldn’t possibly answer them with Oh, I just think he’s a really pretty lad. Too pretty to die, because honestly his own crew would probably try to attack him for that one.

Either way, a rush of relief managed to pass through his body when the boy began to speak again. “Yes, sir. I’ll be up, sir.” Before Louis could go further into detail to ask the boy what was he even skilled in or good at, the boy was speaking again, talking about being a ship repairer and whatnot and Louis only managed to slowly nod. 

“We have our own for the ship, but just maybe I’ll consider it. If you’re as good as you seem to be. These guys work pretty fast. I need them to be like that. Are you a fast worker, Styles?” He asked, folding his muscular arms across his chest. 

“Yes, sir. We only had three on my ship.” 

Louis’ eyes slightly widened and he could even hear the impressed ‘wow’ leave Aiden’s mouth second after. “Only three? S’quite impressive, considering The Cassidy was nearly twice our size. I’ll definitely consider you, Styles.” With that, Louis simply turned to Aiden and nodded, not having much else to say. This entire encounter was a bit awkward, well, in Louis’ case because he couldn’t keep his eyes entirely trained on Harry’s face and he felt like if he managed to try, he’d melt into a tiny little pool in front of everyone. 

He gave Aiden a final nod before stepping over towards the doors again. “Make sure Harry is up and ready to to go on deck when I assign the roles to our newest members. It’ll be in about ten minutes,” he told the boy, not sparing Harry another glance (mostly for his own benefit). 

Louis stepped back out onto the main deck, seeing a number of men scurrying away from the door back into their work places as if they’d been doing their jobs all along. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, a snort following soon after. 

“Okay, so Adam, you go check the sails. And Chase, you go check on the ship repair station,” Zayn went on, looking from the clipboard in his hands. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, Malik,” Louis teased as he reached over to ruffle this Co-captain’s hair. “Unfortunately I’m sure you and my eavesdropping crew didn’t hear any juicy details and gossip besides the fact that our newest member is Harry Styles and is a damn good ship repairer.” 

Zayn shrugged and shook his head. “We already have about five of those, though Captain. Is he really an asset to the ship or just another body we have to feed and count for?” 

Louis didn’t know exactly how to respond to Zayn’s question, but fortunately it wasn’t the first time he’d been stuck in one of Zayn’s ‘make you feel stupid’ questions. He always found a way to slip out of them by completely asking a different question or changing the subject altogether. 

This time Louis went for the latter. 

He slapped Zayn on the back before jogging over towards the stairs that led to the upper deck again, checking for any bloody areas again or body parts along the way before finally making it to the top and leaning against the banister of the upper deck balcony. He watched his crew work and bustle around to prepare for their first stop on their voyage before he whistled in between his two fingers loudly to get everyone’s attention. 

And just as he expected, eyes were immediately on him seconds later and Louis couldn’t help but to notice the slight flutter that shot through his chest at how much things have changed since his father passed away. He would never imagine having this much control over an entire ship and crew before and now with just the sound of air leaving his lips he could stop the most deadliest and ruthless men from what they were doing within seconds. That was insane. 

“I need everyone on deck right now. Everyone! Anyone who is anyone on this ship needs to be on deck right now. The only excused are the bedridden in the intensive care unit. Chop chop!” Louis shouted before whistling in his fingers again, soon folding his arms as he waited for everyone to gather around, ignoring the groans and muffles from the blacksmith workers and the other temperamental men on the ship who were almost always in low spirits. 

Louis perked up just a little when he noticed Aiden walking up from the intensive care unit with Harry close to his side as if he were helping the boy walk through the crowd of buff and slightly smelly men. He could also see the two other prisoners from The Cassidy being led onto the deck, though they looked less as well rested as Harry and they were the ones in better health. 

He stared at the sea of people that made up his entire crew and waited for them to quiet down and make their way into comfortable positions and places so they could all be aware of what their captain was about to say. 

Louis pulled his hat off of his head and reached up to fuss with his hair as he waited impatiently now, seeing that it was taking them longer than he expected for them to be quiet. He sat his hat down on the top of the thick banister and continued to wait before finally slamming a fist down. “Quiet!” He shouted, the deck immediately going silent seconds later, though the scowl didn’t leave his face until a few long moments after. “You’d think a ship full of adults would know by now that if a person is staring at you like you’re a fucking idiot while you’re talking, they’re more than likely waiting for you to shut up,” Louis spat as he dropped his hat back onto his head now. 

He began to pace across the upper deck now, hearing a few muffled whispers, but quiet overall. “Now, as you know we’ve adopted three new members into our crew from The Cassidy. Two men and a woman,” he said, eyes immediately scanning the sea of people to spot all three. “Now I know you all have your own little sick fantasies and suggestions on what you want to do with them and what the crew should do as a whole, but as your captain, I can assure you that your opinion will never matter,” he teased, and he could practically hear Zayn rolling his eyes from where he was standing a little ways from Louis on the stairs leading to the upper deck. 

Louis smirked and rested his elbows onto the banister and sighed. “I’ve already decided what I want the three new members to do for us to ensure that their stay on The Mystabel is well deserved and they work hard to be here.” He stood up straight again and pointed to the boy who was not Harry and snapped his fingers. 

“You. What’s your name?” Louis asked as the dark haired man with a slightly growing beard was shoved to the front. He didn’t look a day over twenty-four despite the growing bags under his eyes and thick scruff on his sunken cheeks and chin. 

The guy had a permanent scowl on his own face and he looked like he hated Louis’ guts. He could tell just by the way he was staring right at him. It only made Louis chuckle. Just a tiny bit. “You can stare at me like that all you want, mate. But I decide who gets to stay and live and who doesn’t. So I’d be wise if I were you. Now what’s your name?” He asked again, cocking his head to the side. 

The guy growled and spat on the ground in front of him, the large crew members holding both of his arms back to keep him from practically lunging at anyone like a wild animal. 

“Jinx,” he then said. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. “Jinx? Are you sure about that?” 

Jinx scoffed and shook his head. “Are you going to give me the damn job on this ship or not, Tomlinson? Don’t beat around the damn bush,” he went on. 

Louis’ eyebrows both raised this time and he couldn’t help the smirk that began to spread across his face. “I like your nerve, mate. You’d be a nice asset to the blacksmith screw. Let’s just hope they don’t split your body in half when they find out you have a horrible attitude. Who’s next?” He asked, waving his hand to dismiss the man and the large crew members who were carrying him away towards the blacksmith chambers. 

“Fuck you!” He could hear coming from in front of the two crew members and Louis snorted. 

“Make sure you two tell the blacksmiths to roughen him up a bit when he gets there!” Louis called before shaking his head and turning back to the crowd. “Now who’s next? You isn’t it?” He asked in a gentler voice as two new equally large members shoved the woman out from the crowd, causing her to trip to fall over. 

Louis immediately frowned and shook his head, gesturing for the two to not touch her and allow her to get up on her own and not the usual ‘yank the prisoner up to their feet’ move. “What’s your name?” Louis finally asked when the woman was back up, dusting off her dress as she was silently crying right in front of everyone. 

“O-Olivia,” she whimpered as she rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her dress and sniffed. Louis could see that she was shaking like crazy way up from where he was standing and it only caused him to frown even more. 

“Okay, Olivia. I think you’re going to be best with shipkeeping crew,” he stated before quickly adding, “But don’t take it personal, love. I think you’ll be safest there.” He ignored the immediate bickering that began to start after he finished. He was sure everyone knew about Louis’ personal feelings with women on his ship and he was almost certain by the time they were to be at their next stop he would drop the woman off there since it was the most convenient place for her to be safe. He just could never do women here on this ship, not the ones who didn’t choose to be here. 

Olivia’s face broke out into a large smile as a pair of friendly looking boys came over to take her hands and lead her to the kitchen and laundry area. “Th-Thank you!” She called through her sniffling as she was led away. Louis didn’t respond but simply nodded as he turned back to the crew again, eyes roaming around to find Harry, finally. 

He knew the perfect job for Harry from the minute they exchanged their first words and he knew the boy was the only one perfect for it. “Lastly, there’s our most interesting addition who was almost dead when we found him. Pretty tough lad, making it through all of the shit the ship nurses had to put him through to fix him up, so big up to Harry,” he said calmly, trying to play cool and not look as if he was trying to contain some kind of unwanted fondness from erupting from his body.

The entire crew made the effort to turn and look at Harry after Louis made the effort to point at him. “Right, yes that’s him,” Louis continued on. “But I’ve made it up in my mind that I would like for Harry to work as Captain’s assistant,” he said nonchalantly. 

A number of confused gasps and words began to exchange across the entire deck immedately and Louis simply pursed his lips as he looked back over towards Harry just to see his reaction to the news. He knew this was a big leap of faith, letting this outsider gain a job that was so close and personal with Louis, but there was something about Harry that just didn’t seem right. At least right for this ship and sea life in general and Louis just wanted to find out. 

He wanted to know more about Harry. 

He suddenly felt a hand heavily drop on his shoulder and he spun around to see Zayn staring at him wildly. “Are you out of your mind?!” He shouted over the now loud crew who had begun to try to reach and grab for Harry out of anger and jealousy, wondering why hadn’t they been given such a high ranking position after working on the ship for years. 

Aiden made sure to keep Harry covered as he led him over towards the stairs leading to the upper deck. Louis watched them get closer before turning back to Zayn with an amused grin. 

“Possibly,” he answered with a little chuckle, eyes slowly returning back to the boy who looked completely confused and simply out of his element, but Louis didn’t miss the curious glint that was also in his eyes and Louis was almost positive the look in his own eyes were just the same. 

It was time to get know Harry Styles.


	4. chapter four

When Harry opened his eyes, he had absolutely no idea where he was. It took him several seconds to remember what all had happened, but when he did, he wished he was unconscious again. He was in such deep shit. 

An enemy ship. Not just an enemy, the enemy. Captain Tomlinson himself. Sure, he was like, the seventh or eighth in a long line of other Tomlinson’s, but they all had quite the reputation. As much as Harry despised his crew, he hoped that very few of them survived to be left on here with him. And if it were a select….many, if he was being totally honest, he hoped that the captain chose castration as their punishment for surrendering. 

It took him a few seconds to realize that this was a separate room, cut off from the rest of the ship. The walls were dark wood and there were no portholes as far as he could tell. A white sheet with a red cross was pinned to the door, just above the Tomlinson family crest. That alone was strange, in their hospital region of the ship everyone was in a single room together, the more serious wounds and illnesses towards the very back. The cot he was lying on was scratchy and uncomfortable, and that was how he discovered he was almost naked. 

Except for a small pair of pants that came to his mid-thighs, he had on no clothes beneath the warm blanket. A long and thick white bandage covered his torso from the edge of his collarbones all the way down to his naval. He didn't dare lift it to see how healed he was, but the bandage was clean. He took that as a good sign. 

The next thing that occurred to him was how hard his head was pounding. He desperately hoped that he wasn't ill as well as injured. Any infection or illness was never good on the water. Worst of all- at least, to him- was a fever. Luckily he didn't feel anything too closely associated with it, but he couldn't help but begin to feel worried. He didn't want to die from illness. He didn't want to die from drowning or a wound either, but illness? He couldn't accept that after all that he had done, all he had left to do in the world.

His ideal death would be peaceful. Passing away in old age, in his sleep. Peaceful and painless and easy. That was the way he wanted to go. But living the way he did, that sort of death was next to impossible. 

Deciding he shouldn't continue to think about death if he didn't want to risk it, Harry turned his attention to the doorknob that was beginning to turn. It hurt to hold his breath so he didn't do that, but he felt quite nervous. Would it be someone coming to tend to him, or someone to come and talk to him? He was a prisoner now, after all. Would they allow him to be a part of their crew or make an example of him? 

It seemed to be talking instead of tending because he vaguely recognized the first boy’s face. Maybe he was the one that brought him that water; he couldn't remember. And the second he recognized immediately. 

Captain Tomlinson himself. 

Harry had never seen someone so terrifyingly powerful, yet so beautiful at the same time. But that was Captain Tomlinson. 

He tried to sit up, not wanting to be disrespectful in any way, but when he discovered it hurt he stopped immediately. The captain wouldn't be bothered by a wounded prisoner not sitting up for him. 

Hopefully. 

“How’re you feeling, kid?” He asked after what felt like ages of silence, leaning against a post. Harry tried not to pass out again. 

“Alright, sir.” He replied softly. He had always addressed people on his ship as ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’, mostly because everyone there was higher up than he was. He definitely didn't want to anger the captain by being disrespectful, either. He wasn't going to risk his life when he could just as easily stay on their good side with a simple word.

“Good to hear, seeing as though you are now one of our newest ah, additions to the ship. You’re either going to have to make good use of yourself here or swim with the fishes. Only two other members of your old ship are here and alive and well. They have not been assigned jobs yet, but will be along with you later on.” The captain went on. Harry felt his blood go cold. Two. It was highly likely that one of those two was a woman, and he hoped that he was wrong. It certainly wouldn't go over well if he had to kill one of Tomlinson’s crew. 

He was about to voice his concerns until the other boy spoke. Harry didn't know him yet, but he decided he liked him. Hopefully he wouldn't be wrong later. 

“Harry, sir.” He was about to continue until he burst into a coughing fit, drawing his arm up to shield his face in his elbow. Oh no. He really didn't want to be sick. He knew what would happen to him if he was sick on his own ship, but here? In an unfamiliar place? Who knows what the captain would sentence him to? 

“Harry Styles.” He finished, afraid of the silence that followed. He wasn't sick. That was the first time he’d coughed since he’d been awake. His head just hurt and that was probably only because he was dehydrated. He was fine. 

“Do you feel sick, mate?” The other boy came over to him and felt his forehead. The boy’s hand was warm on his skin, which was a good sign. If he had been feverish it would have cold. Not sick. 

Harry could sense the captain’s slight annoyance, and it made him feel nervous. He had to remember that this was his new captain. He had the ability to make Harry’s life a living hell or just end it completely. 

“Well, alright then. Is he going to be walking and useful by tomorrow morning or not?” The captain asked harshly. Harry had to act fast or else they would send him back to the sea. He’d only ever heard Captain Tomlinson to be heartless, cruel. Never merciful. He didn't doubt that those rumors, if they were true, would extend to him. 

“Yes, sir.” Harry answered before anyone else could speak. It was his future, after all. He was the only one who could decide if he could get up and walk around tomorrow. “”I'll be up, sir.” 

He knew it was dangerous to interrupt or be rude, but he couldn't just sit there and let them talk about his fate like he wasn't right there. He was going to live. And if he couldn't live, at the very least he would survive. It wasn't anything that he hadn't done on his old ship. And if he had to engage in some highly risky behavior to get there, then that’s what he would do. 

“I can do repair work, sir.” He kept talking, clear uneasy with the silence. “I've been a repairer since I was very young. Of course if you’d like me elsewhere that’s where I’ll go, but ship repair is what I do, sir.” 

When the captain asked him if he was a fast worker, Harry had to concentrate on what he was saying even harder. He’d crossed his arms. Oh my, his arms. Wow. His tan skin covered in those dark tattoos, muscles bulging and looking absolutely sinful in that dark shirt… He shook his head very slightly to clear it.

“Yes, sir. We only had three on my ship, sir.” He explained. He knew that they would take it as a sign that he was indeed a good worker. A ship the size of The Cassidy needed more than what they’d had, but they all managed. It was running fine when their crew had attacked. 

He didn't feel any pride when he saw that they were impressed. His entire life he’d been taught that his job was nothing to be proud of, and he couldn't very well change that now, could he? 

“Thank you, sir.” He bowed his head graciously, deciding he might as well be thankful if he couldn't take pride in it. Captain Tomlinson himself had just admitted to being impressed with him, after all. The Captain Tomlinson. He might need to take a breather after they left.

Harry gave a respectful nod at the ten minute warning he was given. He could do that. All he had to do was stand there for however long. Hopefully not that long. He didn't know for sure if he was quite that healed and one thing he didn't like doing was testing the boundaries of life and death. 

 

The other boy gave Harry a kind smile. “Come on, lad, let’s get you up and ready.”   
Harry was gently pulled to his feet and helped into an old shirt that buttoned up, covering his bandage sufficiently. Thick black trousers as well, just to make sure that he wouldn't be cold enough to get worse, if he was sick. Shoes were last and he fixed his hair into being slightly more presentable. 

Now he looked more like a ship repairer than anything, but that was okay. That was the job he was supposed to be given anyway. 

As soon as Aiden heard the whistle he brushed his hands off on his pants. “Do you think you need help walking?” He asked Harry. The curly-headed boy noticed even more that he seemed kind. Kinder than most pirates, anyway. Like the type that would help him kill a rapist. 

“Probably, s-”

“You don’t have to call me that.” Aiden smiled and steadied his hand on the small of Harry’s back to help. Harry definitely liked this guy. 

“Thank you.” He said softly before he was led out of the unit and onto the deck. 

The Mystabel was quite the large ship. He knew that already, but it was one thing to know it and quite another to witness it right in front of you. There were so many pirates, almost every one of them bigger than he was. Even some of the women looked like they could break him in half. He stuck close to Aiden, trying not to make it obvious that he was more hurt than they already suspected. He and Aiden joined the other two members that had been salvaged from his ship, and that was when Captain Tomlinson ordered for quiet. 

Harry watched the Captain pace the deck above them, trying not to shiver. Take away the name and the hat and the Captain was just a boy with a powerful voice, but he had undeniable control over his ship. And it was quite inspiring to see in person. 

He listened to Louis’ speech the best he could, heart sinking when a woman was named to be on board from The Cassidy. He hoped to God Louis would have mercy on her. 

He took his usual stance. Cowering, his feet turned in towards each other, staring holes into his toes. As long as the attention was not on him he would be perfectly happy. It was his life’s mission to be unnoticed by the crew so they would have nothing bad to do with him. Nothing good either, but he’d take the large amount of pros over the meager cons. 

He listened as Jinx was demoted to blacksmith. Dear, dear. Jinx never could keep his fucking mouth shut. Harry was relieved that he would be nowhere near him. That man was one of the many who thought it would be funny to attempt to break his fingers while he was trying to work. Harry was happy to see him put in his place. 

One down, one to go until it was his turn. 

When he fully realized the other prisoner was a woman, like he’d feared, he felt a sensation like an icy rock settle in his stomach. He wished she had died. He desperately wished that her suffering could have ended in the water. Certainly she knew it too. A woman on the ship was dangerous, but a prisoner woman? She was practically dead the moment they dragged her from the sea.

He looked up this time and watched the woman with sharp eyes. Memorizing everything about her in her terrified state. Her tears, her visibly trembling outline. He would remember her. In case he had to defend her, help her defend herself, something. 

He heard the bickering but he was pleasantly surprised that most of it was ‘not again’ and the like. It made him have more respect for the Captain. If he treated women on board in a good way then he was a good man as far as Harry was concerned. She would be safe for the time being, he decided, watching her by led off by two other pirates. 

He turned his head quickly when Captain Tomlinson spoke again. This time it would concern him. 

“Lastly, there’s our most interesting addition who was almost dead when we found him. Pretty tough lad, making it through all of the shit the ship nurses had to put him through to fix him up, so big up to Harry.” One, the Captain himself was saying his name. Two, he seemed to speak of him very highly, in front of his entire crew. That had never happened before, not to him. Usually he was never spoken of at all, much less highly. 

Now all eyes were on him. He tried his best not to cower, but also not to look like he thought he was above the rest of them. He didn't, but that didn't mean he couldn't give off the air of something that would get him in trouble. He just kept his eyes on the Captain, hands held behind his back in a way he prayed was respectful. 

He was so busy trying to look the right part that he almost missed what he said, but the unmistakable sound of the words ‘Captain’s assistant’ were hard to miss, much less the gasps that came after the announcement. 

This was a higher position than he had ever hoped to have. One that was never going to be his back on The Cassidy. 

Had Louis given him an opportunity to prove his worth? 

Had he given him another death sentence? 

Or...was it something else entirely? 

He was startled out of his thoughts when the crew began to get loud, making him squeak and curl close to Aiden for some kind of protection. Too many hands were trying to grab at him, and he heard one too many insults directed towards him and his mother and the rest of his family as Aiden guided him towards the upper deck. 

He wasn't stupid enough to think that this position gave him any kind of protection. Only the Captain and the grievously ill or wounded had protection on a ship, and sometimes not even the latter. Only the Captain and anyone the Captain gave his protection to would be safe. 

Someone could take him from his new place that very night if they wished. 

He took in a deep breath and finally crossed the final step, walking with Aiden over to the Captain and an unfairly gorgeous-looking man. 

This was going to be quite interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Yes? No?  
> Leave a comment below! And kudos would be nice as well... 
> 
> hit us up on tumblr at fuckedinfrisco
> 
> and princess-harry-tomlinson


End file.
